Permanent
A permanent is any object that is deployed unto the field and remains a consistent presence there. The term is loosely based off the term with the same name from Magic The Gathering, and similarly identifies objects on a field with the potential to remain there indefinitely. A permanent in roleplaying can be an object that will absolutely stay on the field with significance for immediate or later use. Any permanent can likely be either manipulated by the user introducing it in character or another character when allowed. A permanent may also be removed from the field as well. Principle A permanent is any object summoned onto the field at any time, and remains a vital point for use throughout a roleplay or fight. Since most items in a roleplay can constitute as a permanent, it is likely that a distinction is only given when said item is intended to be used repeatedly. A permanent is what it implies, and that it will never leave but may lose its importance based on the intent. Since every roleplay takes place in a scene, any interaction the character(s) have is indefinite and ever lasting. The contrast to this will involve traditional Tavern backdrops where all damage or changes are reversed for any reason; however, in almost all events and in fights, all changes or additions to a scene are forever unless otherwise stated or defaults. Examples The spikes on the field now are playing a crucial role in the fight between Secunda and Prima. Their manifestation is constant now between both players, and may be used continuously by either party for various purposes instead of dissipating like Secunda's arrow. Conversely, Secunda may treat his own arrow as a permanent as well. The arrow embedded into the rock had a delay reaction, and was launched as a crude retroactive with the intention of blowing up when Prima left his cover. This example also illustrates that a permanent may stay on the field for as long the user(s) allow, and may even leave at any time since the term isn't a literal one. A permanent can be long term. The following example assumes Prima and Secunda had been fighting over a long period, but the spikes were still erected and returned to the previous example's location. As shown, any object introduced to the field is thereby a permanent unless stated otherwise or inferred by their properties (look up default). It is also possible for Prima to manipulate his spikes in another form to his liking, as it being a permanent implies that is still there for further use as part of the scenery or backdrop. Likewise, Secunda may destroy the spikes prior or at any time since permanents are no longer the property of a character's control. NPCs also constitute as permanents. The next example illustrates a permanent created by one character, directly controlled, but is intercepted by the opponent. Let's assume the permanent being summoned by Prima is NOT a sentient NPC. This example shows the lack specification of author control from a single permanent. In one hand, Prima's character continuously controls the golum as it left his side to attempt Secunda; however, the golem can not be treated with the same rights as a Playable Character in this fight since the permanent is under the influence of Prima's character. Secunda acknowledges this rule and autohit the golem to deter it as a threat. This conflict will depend solely on whether the golem is a NPC with some rules that protects them, or that the golem is a basic attack permanent to which allows Secunda to autohit it as his right to either block, dodge, or parry as per-usual. Category:Meta Category:Intermediate